Tease for Two
Tease for Two is a 1965 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on the phrase "tea for two." Plot The map of fortune hunter Daffy Duck indicates that gold is located at precisely the spot where the Goofy Gophers live. When Mac and Tosh refuse to leave and defend their home, Daffy decides that violent means are needed to remove what he considers pests. The Gophers fight back by giving Daffy first explosives, then ordinary rocks painted like gold. Notes * The cartoon marked the final theatrical appearance of the Goofy Gophers during the Golden Age of American Animation. * Mel Blanc, who supplied Daffy's grunting, supplied Charlie Brown's grunting in You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown. The same grunt was also heard in Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown by Linus. The grunting was originally archive sound from "Hare Remover" when Elmer tries to feed the dog the transformation potion. * This is one of the few DePatie-Freleng era shorts to not feature Speedy Gonzales with Daffy Duck, the other two being "Suppressed Duck" and "Corn on the Cop". ** This is also the final short in the Golden Age of American Animation where Daffy isn't paired with Speedy Gonzales. * This is the only cartoon where Daffy antagonizes the Goofy Gophers. * Unlike previous appearances of the Goofy Gophers, where Stan Freberg voices Tosh, here Blanc voices both Mac and Tosh. ** In addition, the Goofy Gophers do not have tan bellies, as well as having sightly deeper voices than in their previous appearances. Gallery Tease for Two SS 1.jpg Tease for Two SS 2.jpg Tease for Two SS 3.jpg Tease for Two SS 4.jpg Tease for Two SS 5.jpg Tease for Two SS 6.jpg Tease for Two SS 7.jpg Tease for Two SS 8.jpg Tease for Two SS 9.jpg Tease for Two SS 10.jpg Tease for Two SS 11.jpg Tease for Two SS 12.jpg Tease for Two SS 13.jpg Tease for Two SS 14.jpg Tease for Two SS 15.jpg Tease for Two SS 16.jpg Tease for Two SS 17.jpg Tease for Two SS 18.jpg Tease for Two SS 19.jpg Tease for Two SS 20.jpg Tease for Two SS 21.jpg Tease for Two SS 22.jpg Tease for Two SS 23.jpg Tease for Two SS 24.jpg Tease for Two SS 25.jpg Tease for Two SS 26.jpg Tease for Two SS 27.jpg Tease for Two SS 28.jpg Tease for Two SS 29.jpg Tease for Two SS 30.jpg Tease for Two SS 31.jpg TeaseForTwoLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg|Lobby Card Preliminary Sketch References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External Links * Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Goofy Gophers Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:1965 Category:Cartoons written by Dave Detiege Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther